Leaps and Bounds
by missy52061
Summary: The Castle family has dinner. Bad summary, I know, but it's just a fluffy little story that my head made me write. And like always, I don't own Castle, I wish I did.


Alexis Castle went into Remy's, looking for her stepmother. Almost as if she had called out her name, Kate looked up at the same moment Alexis spotted her and walked over to the table. Kate stood up to kiss Alexis' cheek, and said "I'm so sorry but I was so hungry, I couldn't wait. The little one wanted a burger and fries," she laughed. Kate was four months pregnant with her second child.

"Not a problem, Kate. How are you feeling?" Alexis replied.

"I'm feeling really good! No more morning sickness and right now I'm at the part of pregnancy where you feel you can do anything. And that means keeping up with your brother and your father!" she laughed as she added the last. "I just hope the loft survives an afternoon of those two together without adult supervision."

Alexis had to laugh. Her dad was a great guy, but he and Jamie always had a bit too much fun together. The server came over to the table, and Alexis placed her usual order of a cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake.

"How are you, Alexis? How's Mike?" asked Kate as she dragged a french fry through some ketchup. "Jamie was wondering if Mike wanted to come over and watch a Mets game with him and Rick soon," Kate smiled as she thought of her son.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. He does like hanging out with the guys," Alexis smiled. "I'll text you and let you know. And Mike was kind of the reason I wanted to see you. I think he's going to propose soon," she said.

"I had a feeling that's why you wanted to talk. Alexis that is wonderful news! He's a great guy and I really like him," her stepmother replied. "You are going to say yes, right?" Kate grinned at her.

"Yes, I am going to say yes," Alexis said as she blushed. "And I know how much you like him. Grams likes him a lot too, and my mom. And of course, Jamie thinks he's cool. But I'm worried about Dad. What is Dad going to say?"

"Alexis, you know your dad. He'll say something terrible, and he'll act like Mike is some sort of criminal. Then he'll bluster a bit, and then he'll cry. Deep down, he knows Mike is a wonderful guy. He sees how much you love him, and he sees how much Mike loves you. And someday, maybe after you guys are married forever, and have given him a bunch of grandchildren to spoil, he may actually admit out loud how much he likes him. My dad is the same way. He likes your dad, thinks he treats me well, but as far as he's concerned, no man is good enough for his little Katie," she said. "But don't worry, bud. He'll be there for all the important stuff, like giving you away." The two of them laughed watery laughs. They talked about a lot of different things as they ate, had their usual fight over the check, with Alexis winning this round, and then parted at the front door with hugs.

A day later, Alexis texted Kate and asked if she and Mike could come for dinner and the Mets game that Friday night. She also wondered if they could invite Jim and Martha too. Kate had an idea the announcement would come that night, but she wasn't going to say anything to Rick. She just gave him the basic information. Rick decided to make spaghetti and meatballs since it was one of Alexis' and Jamie's favorite dinners.

Friday arrived, and the sauce and meatballs were simmering on the stove, and Rick had a huge pot of water ready for pasta. Kate was upstairs with Jamie getting him ready. Rick heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. Standing there were his mother and Jim Beckett. "Mother! Jim! I'm so glad you could come. It seems like forever since we all got together for dinner." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and shook Jim's hand.

"So where's our grandson?" Martha wanted to know.

"He's upstairs with his mom getting ready," said Rick with a chuckle. Just then, the young man in question saw his grandparents. He was walking down the stairs holding his mother's hand, and was trying to make her go faster.

"Sorry, James Richard. This is as fast as I go these days!" Kate said. They got to the bottom and she let go of his hand. He took off running.

"Grams! Grandpa! Look at me!" His grandmother leaned down to greet him.

"James, my darling boy, you look wonderful!" She smothered his face with kisses while he giggled. She then handed him over to his grandpa.

"James, I love your Mets shirt. Is it new?" Jim asked.

"Yeah! I watch the game with you?" he asked. Jim nodded. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Kate went to answer and smiled when she saw Alexis and Mike there. Alexis had the biggest smile on her face as she walked inside.

"Hi everybody! I'm glad you're all here," she said as she held out her hand. "Mike proposed and I said yes!"

There were many cries of "congratulations!" and a few hugs and kisses. Even Jamie was jumping up and down in excitement. Martha and Kate admired the ring, and Mike told them, "It was my grandmother's. She and grandpa had over 60 years of happiness with that ring, so I hope it's the same for us."

Alexis turned to her dad. He was standing off to the side. He had kissed and hugged her, and shook Mike's hand, but she needed to be sure how he felt. "Dad?" she simply said. Rick took a deep breath and he went over to her.

"Oh, Alexis. I'm so happy for you. Even if Mike didn't ask me first," he started to say, but Kate just grinned at him.

"Just like you asked my dad, right, Rick?" The whole room laughed at that one. Rick had the grace to be a bit embarrassed.

"Well, guys, I am very happy for you. My little girl is getting married," and he gave her a big hug. "This calls for a toast. I think we've got some sparkling grape juice in the refrigerator, and it will go well with tonight's selection of appetizers!" He went to get the juice while Kate got the glasses for everyone. It was the beginning of a wonderful evening of family togetherness, as their family was growing by "leaps and bounds", as Martha had said one fateful Thanksgiving.


End file.
